The Templar of Steel
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction in the future. The Traveler, an object that possess great knowledge and technology, came shortly after the present day evolved human life. Until it's eternal enemy, the Darkness, came. Now James, a newly revived Guardian,and his new found allies must defend the last city on earth. For if they fail, humanity is lost to the wrath of the Darkness


My mind buzzed with thoughts as a freezing chill ran up my spine. As I slowly began to open my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the ruin of car scattered about on a grassy plane.

"Is it possible?"

I slowly heard the whizzing of a small, white metal cube floating above me. It appeared to be sentient, and I was yet too weak to check for myself.

"There you are!"  
My vision went black as the cube sent a surge of electricity through my body, invigorating my once weakness. I slowly began to rise, stuttering and fumbling around. I finally decided to rest on a car as my vision returned to me.

"Guardian? Wake up Guardian. It worked! You're alive!"  
I looked at the robot in confusion

_Wait, what? When did I die? What am I doing here... what is this?_

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a ghost. Actually, I am now your ghost. And you... Well, you've been dead... a long time. So, you are going to see a lot of things you won't understand"

I snorted. "Yeah, thanks for the no brainer, Ghost. Where are we?"

"Not now. This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city. Hold still."

Suddenly, yet another chill shot down my spine, and a painfull ache racked my brain. I felt the Ghost's consciousness inside my mind, like we had become one. And so my knowledge grew. I was in old Russia, the ruins of a once great country. The beings chasing me where The Fallen, a race of agile six-limbed insect-like creatures with four prehensile arms and two ambulatory legs capable of scaling walls with ease. They weilded weapons with a massive variety of forms, all energy based that took time to charge. Their heirarchy was not complex, but I did not have time to delve into it. I needed to run.

"Don't worry" The ghost said to me "I'm still with you, but we need to move. Fast."

"Agreed. Time to see if my legs still work."

Suddenly, on the visor of my screen, a waypoint icon appeared, along with a schematic of my legs, showing that they where operating at 78% capacity.

"I was joking, ghost. You really need a name."

"Likely, but we won't survive out here for very long. I would advise you move towards the structure ahead, and I will see whether I can get us a weapon."

"Got it"

I slowly began to jog, peering behind me only to see a Fallen leaning on the edge of car, pointing me out to their leader. The leader turned and spoke, and they began to run after me. I raced towards the rusty interior of what appeared to be a wall. Once inside it was clear the structure had once been mechanical, as wire hung off the wall freely and sparked and random times. I was out of breath, so I walked normally for a time. We headed towards a dark corridor, when I heard a bump of metal from the floor above.

"Shhh. Quiet, they are right above us."

I caught my breathe as I eased down the dark hallways, careful not to alert them. Finally, after rounding what appeared to be the last corner, we arrived in a large dark room. The darkness seemed to move, prompting me to ask Ghost to get a light up.

"Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, but we won't. I'll see what I can do."

I watched Ghost fly up to the northernmost side of the dark room, as I kneeled, nervous to move. I felt as thought the Fallen where behind me, and my heart raced like crazy.

The lights flickered on, as as they did I saw two floating red object close to Ghost's location. I went to call out to him, but he recalled himself to the palm of my hand. Fallen, who had been crossing the bridge above Ghost, noticed me. Their Captain roared as they opened fire. Bolts of pure plasma flew ove my head as I ducked towards a nearby corridor.

"They're coming for us!" Yelled ghost

"NO SHIT!"

"Quickly, I've found a rifle! Grab it!"

As Ghost had said, on the ground lay an assault rifle. When the rifle synced with my HUD, it read 'Khvostov 7G-02', an old Russian assault rifle. Adequate for the task at hand. We continued runnigng down the corridor after I had retreived my weapon, only to realize The Fallen had been waiting for us.

"Eyes forward, watch your tracker"

As he said that, a shadow moved along the wall. I nervously leveled my rifle, walking forward slowly. Calm and steady is the key.  
Finally, after turning yet another corner in this labyrinth, I ran face first into a Vandal, and one of it's lesser brethren, a Dreg. The Dreg charged, with a knife in hand, but the Vandal stayed back. Waving one of it's arms, the Dreg sliced at me, but I riposted, spinning the knife into his skull and cracking his neck for dramatic effect.

"kssss... Human. Accepttt you position as PRISONER and come with usssss..."

The Vandal's voice was sly, but I honestly believed he intended to keep his word. His overlords however, might not be so willing.

"I'm sorry, Vandal. I can't do that. I offer you a chance to stand aside and stay your hand. And I will not harm you." I spoke diplomatically.

He hissed and attempted to jump at me, with a blade of sorts. I panicked and threw my hands up, and to my surprise he flew backwards. I looked at me hands in awe, and felt a strange feeling. My body was trembling with power. The Vandal rose once more and charged, but to no avail. I harnessed the power of my will, and waved my hand, causing him to crumple against a nearby wall.

This power even amazed me. It was something I loved to use, and it filled me with life.  
Making my way through yet another chasm, Fallen swarmed everywhere, Charging, I brought my knee into ones jaw, spin kicking him into a wall. I turned once more, blocking a knife with the side of my rifle, I used my power to throw my opponent back. One by one, each of them fell. At the end of the battle I had to take a moment to think, as I was out of breath. Slowly walking the exit, where lay snowy ground.  
The world outside was dark and gloomy. Massive structures with abandoned ships loomed above us. This world was broken at the core, I could feel it. Hope had slowly faded with the coming of The Darkness.

Quite oddly, the look of a flare lit up the sky. I covered my eyes, and looked at it in wonder.

"Ghost... Goddamnit. Okay, Ezra. That will be your name. Ezra, what is that?" I asked, curiosity contained.

"It appears to be a fla..."

His response was cut short by a ship booming in from the flare's location. It was orange, large and looming.

"Fallen Ships?! This close to the surface?!" Ezra cried

I understood what he meant. They where coming out of space, breaching the atmosphere, something that could destroy the surrounding area.

"Move!"

I looked at Ezra, annoyed, as I ran across the feild.

"I'm moving!"

Just before we reached the entrance a house within the wall, a troop of Fallen spotted us. They where poised to protect the entrance, with a Captain leading them. This was my first fight against a Captain, quite an interesting experience.  
I charged, emptying a clip into several Dreg as I made the way to their leader. A Vandal attempted to stop me with it's blade, only to meet the butt of my rifle as I flew past him. By the time the Vandal's body hit the floor, I was already neck in neck with the Captain. He roared at me, and attempted to strike my head. I ducked, kicking him in his armoured shin, and bringing the barrel of the gun to his leg. I fired.  
The Captain roared in pain, and all of the Fallen around us stopped moving. It was utter silence. I put the Captain in a choke hold, aiming at his chest with my rifle, in a location I could only assume lay his heart.

"What is your name, and what are The Fallen doing on MY planet?"

The Captain grunted, "I am Captain Reikor. The Kells have claimed your home. To reclaim it, you must slay us. Or surrender, and be beneath us."  
I roared, and pushed his head into the wall.

"Tell your Kell that they can get off my planet!"

The Captain began to laugh.

"You are but one human. What can you hope to accomplish? Hundreds of Guardians and human soldiers alike have attempted to best us, but yet we remain."

I smiled, and threw him to the ground.

"Trust me Raikor, I am no ordinary Guardian. I'm one of a kind."

I slowly walked into the house, where lay a ship. Ezra recalled himself to the ship, and began repairing it.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean."

I laughed. "Well remind me to get a new one when we go wherever it is you want us to go. Oh, and Ezra?"

Ezra turned to me. "Yes, Guardian?"

"The name is James. And you might want to hurry up. They don't look too happy."

"I can make it work."

Within seconds the thing hummed to life, and began to rise just as the Fallen grew tired of tending to Raikor. I turned to see yet another Captain roar, and I ran toward the ship.

"Okay... It's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the city!"

"Okay! Beam me up, Ezra!"

"Yeah.. about that transmat. I'm bringing you in"

Within seconds I was within the cockpit of the ship. I knew not the ship's model, but I had a name for it.

"Ezra, I think this shall be _The Hope_."

"Of course. Come on, we can come back for the Fallen later. For now, let's get you home. Nice work with Raikor by the way."

I smiled at Ezra, and he made a faint mechanical sound similar to a laugh.

"Of course, Ez. Of course."

I punched the ship into maximum speed, as we flew swiftly to the last city on earth.


End file.
